


Wendy-Bird

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Practice, Reader-Insert, Superpowers, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are what most people consider to be 'superhuman', supernatural even. You could fly. Like Superman. It was more like gliding really, but it was all the same. It had not only been the cause of your family’s murder, but also why you had been experimented on for so long. And also why S.H.I.E.L.D. would love to have you as one of The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America Is Recruiting You?

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories will be short, and some will be long. They sort of follow a plot, but some of the stories will be real one-shots. Have fun in your adventures in the Marvel Cinematic Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a test run for writing a reader insert about the Avengers. It might seem like there's some sort of a backstory, but I don't think I'll extend much on it. I hope you enjoy!

“So, you see it’s what we do. Protect people from things that other organizations don’t deal with.” Steve Rogers explained. You were talking to Steve Rogers. _Captain America,_ and about  _The Avengers._ You just couldn't get over that.

You nodded, trying to understand what he was getting at. “You’re here because I’m one of those _things_ , right?” You said, referencing your certain _ability_. Steve looked taken aback.

“No, miss. I’m here to recruit you.” He said with a smile. He was so polite.

Wait. _Recruit you_? I’m being asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D?

I’m being asked to join the major league. The Avengers.

“Will it be dangerous?” You asked slowly, even though you already knew the answer.

“Only sometimes. Other times, it will probably involve a lot of secrecy pledges and paperwork.” Steve said, laughing a little.

“It’s only because of my _superpowers_ that I’m being asked to join, huh?” You said, looking at the ground for a second.

“There’s several reasons. One of them is the...your gift. Also because of your childhood, and not to mention that you are one of America’s top physicists. And by the way, you aren't a thing. You’re a person, miss. Just a special one.” Steve said sweetly. He made you blush.

Nobody’s ever called your 'ability' a gift before him. You had considered it a mutant-freak thing.

“When do I get to start?” You asked happily. You had so many questions, and the only way to find the answers was to join. You knew you were making the right decision.


	2. Tony Stark Is a Notorious Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into Stark Tower and meet the genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this series mentions a song, and if you don't know the song, listening to it might help set the mood. Especially in this chapter! 
> 
> See if you can spot a hidden Disneyland Easter egg! Hint: Tomorrowland.

“Hi.” The man said, turning around in time to see you enter the room, raising his eyebrows slightly.You recognized his face from TV press conferences and billboards advertising his innoventions.

“Um, hello Mr. Stark. It’s an honor to meet you.” First Captain America, now _Iron Man_? What other celebrities will you meet within the week?

“Sweetheart, the honor’s all mine.” Tony said with a smirk, shaking your hand. _Oh yeah_ , the rumors were true: he _was_ a notorious flirt. “You know, you defy _all kinds_ physics. Just saying.”

You raised your eyebrows at the hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

You were in Stark Tower, well, the Avengers Tower after the alien incident seven months ago. After Steve had visited you in your home state, and you accepted Director Fury’s offer to join the Avengers, Tony Stark offered you a room in the tower so you could be closer to Avengers operations.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, run a molecular scan. If you don’t mind _________.” Tony said, walking to his mini-bar. “You want a drink?” You politely declined, more interested in the British voice that spoke through speakers in the room.

“Sir, here are the reports of the scan.” Blue augmented reality interfaces lit up the room. You smiled in awe. Tony Stark certainly knew how to use technology.

Tony watched through the interfaces, loving the look of amazement on your face.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” You repeated the name.

“Yeah. Just a Rather Very Intelligent System.” Tony said in between sips of his drink, smiling. You laughed.

“Could you do the flying thing for me? I've seen footage of you, but I want to see it for myself.” He pointed at you, moving his hand as if he wanted you to twirl to show off an outfit.

Why not? You took a deep breath and lifted one foot up, and then the other. Your hand were to the sides, balancing yourself in the air with ease. You couldn't help but smile when you let yourself rise several feet towards the ceiling.

“ _Ooh_...” Tony said, making you slightly embarrassed. He turned to the interfaces, watching your body and the changing reports as you stayed in the air. With his hands, he swiped the interfaces away and walked towards you.

“Sir, I’m guessing you want me to track her physical stats as well?” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Yup.” Tony reached up and held your hand, pulling you down, then moving you so you were floating on your back.

“Of course you do.” J.A.R.V.I.S quipped back. You laughed quietly. J.A.R.V.I.S. certainly had Tony’s personality.

“I wanna be able to do this.” Tony said softly. You continued to let him flip you upside down. It was fun to see him, someone who you thought could do everything, feel wonder at your gift.

“Can you turn it off?” He asked, his eyes never leaving you.

You nodded, and instantly used your brain to snap the flying off. You flipped and dropped, landing gracefully. With practice in your spare time, you had mastered landing. There wasn't much else to do while in captivity. You brushed the thoughts downstream in your mind and focused your attention on Tony.

He was quiet for a moment, and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to bring the interfaces back. “I kinda want to run more thorough exams later.”

You drew in a sharp breath and Tony Caught on. “They’re really simple. And don’t hurt... I know your past.” He said, and looked down for a second. “Anyways, you've got some studying to do.”

He threw the interfaces your way. You noticed that the blue interfaces were files on the other Avengers, including Tony himself. It took some getting used to but you finally figured out the best way to work the interfaces.

You could see Tony walking towards you through the interface you were reading. You didn't look up, using your peripheral vision to keep an eye on him. He stopped in front of the interface and flicked it away.

Even though the interface was gone, you still didn't look up. You just tried to keep your face straight, but it was difficult with one of the biggest playboys in America standing inches away from you. You kept your eyes on the arc reactor softly glowing through his shirt.

He tilted his head to the side a bit. “I’ll send the files to your room. Which, by the way, I think I should show you now. I used your personality background to decorate it to your tastes.”

You stepped back a bit, looking at him now. Then suddenly, _Let’s Get It On_ by Marvin Gaye turned on through the speakers.

You started really laughing then. Tony looked up at the ceiling with a look that could have spoke for itself. “Really, J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Sorry, sir. It was _truly_ an accident.” The British voice said as the music stopped.

“Mm-hmm. Come on, _Wendy-bird_.” Tony spoke first to J.A.R.V.I.S then to you as the elevator opened. You followed him, excited to see your new room.


	3. Thor Eats Twice Your Weight In Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.A.R.V.I.S.'s fashion sense is interestingly good, Thor and Tony act like children, and Thor wants to take you to Asgard someday. It's all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the chapters will have Tony Stark in them (just so I have a basis to write the story), but it doesn't necessarily mean anything. Also, I might include stories about people that aren't technically on the Avengers Team, like Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and a certain alien trickster.

You were floating above your bed in your room, listening to some music on your room’s built in speakers. When Tony said the room was made for you, he did not disappoint: your room had everything you could possibly want. The closet even had clothes for you. You wore pajamas now, basking in how comfortable they were.

You had been living in relative ease for a few days now at the Avengers Tower, getting used to your new lifestyle.

“Miss, Tony requests that you come up to the Leisure Deck when you’re ready.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, pausing your music.

“Okay.” You told him. You had taken to calling J.A.R.V.I.S. _him_.

You mumbled to yourself, “What should I wear?”

“I suggest the navy jeans with the grey button-up. Pair that with the red Converse and you should be good to go.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. You swore he was more than just an artificial intelligence.

“Thanks.” You said, pulling the clothes out and onto the bed.

You had a sudden thought. “Can you see me?” You said as you began to remove your pajama shirt. If J.A.R.V.I.S. was anything like Tony, should you be concerned at all? You shook your head, trying to process the thought.

“I _can_ see you, but I’ll leave if it truly makes a difference to you. I _am_ a computer, though.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

 _Well then_. That's okay.

You walked down the hall to the elevator, wondering what was behind all the other doors. You didn't need to press any buttons in the elevator because it automatically took you to the Leisure Deck.

The door slid open and in front of you was a sight that you hadn't expected to see.

“This must be her!” The heavily accented voice said. You looked up to see the tall, muscular man with the long hair and alien clothes of your dreams saunter towards you.

Oh. My. _God_. He’s an actual god, sort of.

You smiled. “Hello.”

"Hello! I am Thor, though I'm sure you knew that.” He kissed your hand. With _his_ lips. On _your_ hand. His blue eyes crinkled when he smiled.

You remembered a girl at the mall who called herself “a total Thor fangirl.” She wore a Thor shirt, and had Avengers memorabilia all over. She said her cousin had been saved by Thor when she was in New York during the Chituari incident.

Tony said your name. “Do the thing.” He sounded like a demanding kid. You smiled and complied. You flew yourself to Thor’s height, and boy was he taller than you.

“You must be an angel. I heard they fly as you do.” Thor said with a grin. You blushed and lowered yourself back to the floor. Dude knew how to play.

“ _Damn Thor_ , who taught you that one?” Tony said, leaning against a nearby pillar.

“You did.” Thor said looking to Tony. A few seconds passed, then they both started laughing. 

Thor was checking in with S.H.I.E.L.D. and wanted to pay a visit to the Tower after hearing about you, the newest Avengers member.

Thirty minutes later, the three of you were eating tacos, served by the Tower staff members. Thor probably ate twice your weight in tacos, and Tony was trying to match him. You weren't all that hungry, but you ate as well.

You learned all about Thor and his alien home. He told you about Loki, his brother in prison on Asgard in a surprisingly good light. There was a lot of information to take in.

Thor was the kind of person that almost always had a smile his face. He was really sweet, and would ask the odd question like, “What are bananas? We do not have them.”

“Have you been flying all your life?” Thor asked politely.

“Mm-hmm.” You mumbles with a bite of taco in your mouth. Thor laughed. You swallowed and continued. “Yeah, it’s been both a blessing and a curse I guess.”

“I see. I can fly with Mjolnir.” He said. That’s the other thing. Mjolnir, his really cool thunder-hammer-thing was set on the end of table.

Tony was watching Thor smiling and looking at you. Tony fake-coughed, and joined the conversation. “I can fly too.”

You shook your head smiling. Males.

“I have to go soon.” Thor said, after stating he was satisfied after eating his 30th taco.

“Not on my tower, you don’t.” Tony said, knowing full well what happens when the Bifrost opens: a huge patterned scar on whatever it touched down on.

The three of you went outside on the veranda overlooking the city. He was going to fly away. Where was Mjolnir? Was it still on the table?

“It was a pleasure to meet you, __________. I hope to see you again soon. It would be my honor to welcome you into my home one day.” He said, his eyes crinkling.

“A whole new world! You have know idea how much I’d like that.” You said.

“Farewell!” Thor said. Suddenly, Mjolnir ripped through the wall and into Thor’s hand. He swung it around rapidly and shot into air faster than the speed of sound, sending a loud crack that sounded like thunder. Then he was gone. Your mouth was slightly agape.

You turned to see a hammer-sized hole in the wall.

“Aren't you pissed about that?” You asked, nodding to the broken wall.

“Yup.” He turned and started to head inside. You followed him, and what he said next made you laugh. “You know, he does that every time he comes over. It’s on purpose too.”

You liked Thor, and hoped he would keep his promise and take you to see Asgard one day.


	4. Dr. Bruce Banner Is Amazed By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Dr. Bruce Banner over to help with some tests regarding how you can fly. You're quite a fangirl of him and his work. Also, Tony's nickname sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical and science-y stuff is a bit made up, and I came up with the ideas used in this story with minimal research. Enjoy!

“Okay, _Wendy-bird_ , this shouldn't hurt...a...bit...” Tony said as he inserted the internal monitor wire into your wrist. You smiled when he said his nickname for you, then winced as the needle pierced your skin.

With some deciding (and a tiny bit of convincing from J.A.R.V.I.S.), you told Tony he could run his tests on you. Tony’s laboratories were nothing like the nameless and horrifying ones that you were familiar with from your early years. The labs in the top floors of the Tower were cool-looking, futuristic, and open.

And in this lab, you weren't strapped down.

J.A.R.V.I.S. lit up the room’s many monitors, none of which you really bothered to look at. Tony would tell you if something was interesting.

“Sir, Dr. Banner has arrived. Shall I tell him to come up?” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

You sat up so fast, your head spun a little. “Dr. Banner!? _Bruce_ Banner?”

Tony gently pushed you back into the chair by your shoulders. “Whoa there...” He didn't want any of the wires connected to you to be disrupted.

“ _Dr. Bruce Banner_. _The_ most amazing atomic physicists ever?” You said in disbelief.

“Yeah, he’s going to help with these tests. Anyway, if I’d have known you loved him so much, I’d have invited him over sooner.” Tony said with his usual cheekiness.

“Love’s a strong—” You heard the elevator arrive and you stopped talking, Tony got up from the chair he had been sitting backwards on to go greet the scientist.

You started to sit up, but Tony stopped you again. You smiled and introduced yourself. Dr. Banner was as interested in your ability as Tony, and he wanted to see it for himself.

“Hello,” You said. “I’m _________.” You couldn't really come up with anything else to say.

“Hi. I'm Bruce.” He said, smiling a bit and offering his hand for you to shake. You leaned forward and shook his hand happily. Tony pushed you back once again, but it didn't deter your smile. “I’m going to be checking out your—”

“ _Assets_?” Tony interrupted, not looking at either of us. What was he trying to do?

“Atomic unit levels.” Bruce said, seemingly annoyed. You look at him and smiled again.

Bruce was playing with a pen in his hands, overlooking your stats on an augmented reality interface. He kept glancing at you through the interface. You looked away to Tony who was getting a variety of scanning tools out from various drawers and toolboxes.

“Could you hand me the Unit-Reactor?” Bruce said. Tony tossed the small device to him. You looked to him, wondering what the Unit-Reactor would show about you.

Bruce switched it on and held it above your heart. It starting beeping to life, and all findings showed up on a large interface for all of you to see. The stats were relatively normal for a human female.

You wanted to see what your stats would look like when you were floating. You slowly raised yourself several inches above the exam chair. All stats dropped.

Bruce mumbled something to himself in amazement, and looked back at you. He looked startled. Tony looked shocked.

“Now I know that you had the ability to do this, but I never anticipated what it would be like to see it with my own eyes.” He said in his usual quiet voice.

All atomic levels turned weightless. No mass. It was like you didn't exist in the atomic world.

“It’s sure prettier than what you can do.” Tony said with a sardonic tone to his voice. Bruce ignored him like he always did.

“I’d like to take a blood sample when you stable, and another when when you’re...” Bruce tried to find a word. “Defying gravity.” He used his hands to motion to you what he was trying to say, smiling.

“Sure.” You said, disliking the thoughts of more needles, but curious to find out what the results of his tests would be.

Dr. Bruce Banner was interested in _you_.

“Okay...” Bruce said. He held your arm and flipped it over to collect the blood. You could see your heart rate rise and O2 stats drop. Tony noticed them too. You looked away and tried to mentally slow your heart and lower your blood pressure.

You felt a pinch and then Part 1 was over.

“Now come back down...” Bruce said and started to get a new collection tube. You realized that he was talking to you in a soothing voice, and you wondered if it had to do with keeping himself calm.

Tony pulled a Batman bandage out of a drawer and placed it on just before a tiny droplet of blood threatened to roll off your arm. He lifted your arm higher to his lips and kissed it quickly, giving you a wink and the flash of a self-satisfied smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes, making you laugh a little. He was pretty funny sometimes.

Not long later, the three of you came up with the theory that your atoms became lighter when you floated, and your brain could control the way your atoms weighed, allowing you movement in the air. You had mutated DNA. It was unusual, but there was no denying how cool it all was. 


	5. Clint Takes A Subtle Liking To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton, Hawkeye, is your new combat and agility trainer, and he's confident in how he wants to spend time with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His demeanor is based on Fraction's Hawkeye, because we don't get to see that much of Clint's personality in the movies. It makes me excited to see him in Avengers: Age of Ultron to see him in canon.

“Miss, Director Fury is calling you. Shall I patch the video link to the call?” J.A.R.V.I.S. said to you. You were in your room reading one of the books on nuclear physics Bruce had recommended to you.

“__________. It’s Director Nick Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D.” You heard on your speakers. Before you could speak, he continued. “When I asked you to join the Avengers, it meant you had commitment to make.”

You nodded, not sure where to look. He could see you but you couldn't see any cameras. Wait, cameras? Everybody could probably see you. You’d have to talk to Tony later.

Nick Fury spoke again, bringing your thoughts back to him. “That commitment, are you ready to start living up to it?”

“Yes sir.” You replied.

“Good. I’m gonna send you to Agent Clint Barton, for the day to do some training. Can you do that?” Fury said.

“Sounds good, sir.” Even though you didn't know what Director Fury looked like, but you knew he was the kind of guy that wouldn't take shit from anyone.

“Okay.” He said, and you heard the call click off.

“Director Fury has informed us that there will be a car waiting for you outside the tower. The driver will take you to a private training facility where you will meet Agent Barton.” J.A.R.V.I.S said. “Also, I think you should wear the training uniform that Tony has just had delivered for you. It’s outside the door right now.”

“Thanks.” You said, your mind wondering about the cameras again.

J.A.R.V.I.S. was right. There were two black boxes, the top one with a note attached to it:

 _Hey Wendy-bird! I hope you like it._  
_I think it’s time you got your superhero suit,_  
_and when you get back come up and show_  
_me how good it looks on you. -TS_

You closed your door and opened the first box. Inside was a one-piece suit made from an unidentifiable lightweight fabric. Also in the box was a calf holster, a thigh holster, and a belt with utility pouches on it. There was also an earpiece that you put in, wondering what you would use it for.

You quickly changed into it, having a no trouble zipping it up. You looked into the mirror with awe. Looking back at you was a superhero, someone worthy of fighting with the Avengers. You felt a boost in your confidence.

You raised yourself a few inches off the ground. The suit was so lightweight and streamlined that it helped with your flying. It was amazing.

You opened the second box to see a pair of black combat boots with buckle straps on them. There was also a pair of black socks made from another unidentifiable material. You put them on, and then the boots and went to look in the mirror again.

The whole outfit really did accent your body nicely, and you could tell it was made to your exact measurements.

“You look stunning, miss. The car that Director Fury sent for you has been waiting for two minutes. I suggest that you depart now.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice said through the earpiece, surprising you.

“Yes, I’ll be with you at all times.” He said. You noted his use of the first-person pronoun. And the fact that he had called you “stunning”.

“Cool.” You said, grabbing your backpack, water bottle, a change of clothes, before heading for the elevator.

The car ride was short, and you found yourself entering an industrial building. You walked through a hall to the door that was marked “TRAINING FACILITY”. You opened it, revealing a large high ceilinged room with many state-of-the-art training equipment and various hanging walkways. There was even a rock climbing wall.

Your state of awe was short-lived as you heard a man’s voice from high up shout to you. “Hey there!”

You looked up to see a man in grey sweatpants, and a S.H.I.E.L.D shirt aiming an arrow in your direction. You hear the twang of him releasing the arrow, and instinctively you flew into the air to avoid being hit.

The arrow pierced the padded mat where you had been standing a split second ago. It was a real, sharp, dangerous arrow too. "Watch it!" You called to him.

Another arrow was aimed in you direction, making you fly higher up to the rig where the man was standing. You immediately knew who it was.

You landed on the rig several feet away from him. He still didn't put his bow down, but you could see his smile. You tried to grab the bow away from him before he shot, the arrow clattering on the steel plating of the walkway.

He was faster than you were though, and he grabbed your arm. He yanked you to the ground, throwing his weight on you and using his recurve bow to pin you down by the shoulders. You were breathing deeply and quickly, struggling to get away but with no use. He had beaten you.

He got up and helped you to your feet before you could begin to blush, even though you were fully capable of standing up by yourself.

“I’m Clint Barton, some people call me Hawkeye though." He said, his hand on the back of his neck. "At least I hope they do."

You laughed “I’m __________. You're sure amazing at what you do.” You said, gesturing to his bow.

“Thanks. You okay?” He asked, looking at you.

“Yeah.” You replied. The reply was good enough for him.

“Is this how we’re gonna train?” You asked with a smile, rising several inches above the metal of the suspended platform.

“For now, yes.” He kicked the arrow that had dropped off the side of the platform. “See if you can catch that.”

You pushed off the railing of the platform and dove for the arrow, catching it when it was less than ten feet from the ground. You looked up at Clint, just in time to see him loose another arrow in your direction.

Without him saying anything, you dropped the arrow in your hand and rushed for the other arrow, grabbing it mid-flight.

The arrowhead grazed your palm, covering the shaft of the arrow with a small smear of blood. It didn't hurt, but now you knew the right time to reach for the arrow.

Clint repeated this exercise until he ran out of arrows to shoot. You only grazed your palms once more before perfecting your technique. You picked up all the arrows on the floor. The “training” had turned into more of a game than an exercise.

“Hey, come back up here.” He said. You flew up with an armful of arrows and dropped them on the platform.

"I'm gonna make you do it now." You joked, making him laugh.

“I _do_ wish I could fly. Honestly, like I don't have any superpowers.” He said, shrugging.

“Well, I wish I had as cool of a hero name as you did. And besides, you're literally the world's greatest marksman. ” You remarked, using a similar tone of voice. You did actually wish you had your own hero name, though.

“The name will find a way to you one way or another.” He replied coolly. You noticed how clear his eyes were. In you wondering at his eyes, you almost failed to miss the swing he took at you with his arm. You easily blocked it, and anticipated his next move.

"Never get distracted, even if your opponent's _really_ attractive." He said, laughing. You laughed with him, still on guard.

He attacked again, and the two of you continued hand-to-hand combat for a while. It was mostly him throwing punches and you blocking them. Then, he grabbed the railings on either side and shoved both legs with the intention of slamming you in your stomach. You flipped back, using flight to narrowly avoid falling down the small flight of stairs leading down to another platform.

This went on for a while, with you sometimes in the air and sometimes on the ground. Silly, snarky quips were exchanged as well, and every so often he would stop you and show you a better way to deliver a move. He also would win once in a while.

He won again, and had you pinned using his weight against your front and his hands holding your wrists above your head. You were slightly out of breath, and you looked at his eyes.

“Kickboxing lessons?” He asked, not yet letting you get up.

“Yeah. Needed a way to defend myself.” You said. You looked away, unable to handle his intense gaze with direct eye contact any longer.

He sat back, now straddling your waist. You couldn't help but blush, trying not to smile too much.

“You expected back home anytime soon?” He asked.

“Miss, you are not.” J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke in your ear, startling you. You had forgotten about your earpiece.

“Nope.” You said, wondering what Clint was suggesting.

“You want to go do something?” He said as he stood up, offering his hand to you once again.

“Like what?” You asked slowly.

He thought for a moment. “Coffee?” He asked, laughing a bit and embarrassed at the proposed idea.

You laughed. “Sounds great.”

“And pizza?” He added. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

You went to the women's locker room, took a 1-minute shower and changed into your leggings and hoodie. You emerged and saw Clint waiting by the door in jeans and a heather purple shirt.

The date was really fun, and he demonstrated how hilariously awful his skills of throwing napkins into nearby trashcans were. He was endearingly awkward sometimes, but he always tried to play it cool.

When he drove you back to the Avengers Tower, Clint said goodbye and told you to come back at the same time next week for another training session. You agreed and smiled, happy to oblige.

You thought back to your time with Clint, and you were pretty happy about it.


	6. Agent Romanov Demonstrates The Art Of Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Natasha Romanov takes you on a field training exercise, and she's a wonder to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I definitely did my research and tried it myself, without the sleight-of-hand though. It's actually kind of cool knowing that you have the ability to get what you want.

“Manipulation.” Agent Romanov said to you. “It’s all about the body language. Watch.”

You watched her stand up and walk over to a man several yards away. You heard her speak through the earpiece she had given to you for the day. She was field training you in things she said that every woman and every agent should know: espionage and deception techniques.

“Excuse me...” She started, her voice sounding like she was crying. She turned away from the man and walked several feet away, then turned back to him. When her face was to you, you could see tears streaming down her face.

“Excuse me, I need to, uh... use your phone. But if you don’t want to... You know what, it doesn't matter.” She turned away again. Agent Romanov had explained to you that requests were more likely to be filled when they were asked with hesitancy.

“Are you alright?” The man asked with concern. You couldn't help feeling a little bad for the man, being deceived so easily.

“My boyfriend just left me stranded here after taking off... He... He said that... This other woman...” Natasha continued fake-crying, her voice higher than she normally talked. You were taking thorough mental notes. Using relationships and vulnerability was a key point in manipulation.

The man did his best to comfort her, and gave her his phone right away. Before she did anything with the phone, she brushed the man’s shoulder abruptly.

“Oh my god!” She shrieked. “There was a spider on your shoulder!” She said, still playing the part of the abandoned girlfriend. You knew that the invisible spider was all part of her plan.

The man mumbled a thanks and Agent Romanov made a phone call, probably to one of her many pre-planned emergency numbers and made the fake call look convincing. She gave the man her phone back, but not before easily swiping all traces of the call she made.

“Thank you so much. I’ll be getting a ride from a friend in a few minutes.” She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The man retook the cell phone and put it into his back pocket and walked away after making sure that she was really alright.

She walked back to you confidently and pulled the man’s wallet out of her sleeve.

“ _Bingo_.” She said with a smirk. “Being a good actress is also a big part of it.”

“Wow.” It was all you could say.

Making sure that nobody was looking, she tossed the wallet to the spot where she and the man had been standing.

“He’ll come looking for that within the next ten minutes.” She said knowingly.“I hope you picked up a lot from that demonstration.”

She was really amazing, and you could fully say that you developed what was known as a “woman-crush” in the hour-and-a-half that you had personally known her.

“Our next lesson will be a variant of the vulnerable trick: _seduction_.” She said to you. You smiled and couldn't wait for next week.


	7. Agent Coulson Is More Than Happy To Spend A Lot Of Time With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Agent Coulson, a friendly guy who is more than meets the eye... And you accidentally say something that you didn't mean to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I liked how it turned out in the end. Enjoy!

“Hi. I’m Agent Phil Coulson.” The business-looking man said to you pleasantly, shaking your hand. “I’m here to prep you for your first mission. I want to make sure you’re all ready.”

“I guess now’s a good time as ever.” You said, wondering about who he was. Although he seemed like the average guy, something told you he wasn't all that average. Even though your mission was more than two months away, and you had no idea what it was or where you were going, you figured that it would be serious work, and Agent Coulson would be helping you the whole way.

“I can’t tell you about the mission intel quite yet, but I can run you down with some basic mission know-how and other skills you might need.” He said setting his briefcase down, and motioning for you to sit at the table with him.

“You’re a _hero_ , aren't you?” You blurted. Oh my god. Did you really say that? You hadn't been able to stop yourself, but you refrained from covering your mouth after you said it. Your blush on the other hand, you could do nothing about.

Phil laughed, looking down at his hands on the table. “I suppose some could call me that. Not really my first choice of word though.”

“You know what I could do with right now?” He said, changing the subject. “Coffee. You want to go with me to the break room to get some?”

“Yeah, sure.” You said, smiling. He easily made the conversation not awkward.

You were sitting at one of the cafe tables with him in one of the many staff break rooms in the S.H.I.E.L.D. operation base that you were at. You noticed that the staff kept looking at you and Agent Coulson. Was it your “superhero outfit” as Clint had said during one of your trainings, or was it the fact that Agent Phil Coulson was in their break room?

You leaned towards the latter option.

Agent Coulson taught you what cards and codes to use in case you needed to get emergency money from any ATM in the world. He also explained to you the logic of not believing in coincidences while on a mission.

You knew that you could learn a lot of things from Agent Coulson, and you looked forward to your next meeting with him.


	8. J.A.R.V.I.S. Isn't All That He Seems To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some important questions and theories for and about J.A.R.V.I.S., and you get to the bottom of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Dr. Zola from Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and by the robot “Weebo” from the Robin Williams movie, Flubber. I can totally see this becoming canon. In case you’re wondering what Jarvis looks like, just look up Paul Bettany, who voiced him in all the movies, or James D'arcy, who plays him in Agent Carter.
> 
> You'll also notice that from now on, "J.A.R.V.I.S." will be spelled "Jarvis". Enjoy, and leave comments and kudos!

Another typical day. Living at Stark Tower had it’s ups and downs. One of the “ups” was having J.A.R.V.I.S. to talk to at all times. You were listening to a Dum Dum Girls album through your headphones when thoughts began flooding your mind.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., who are you?” You said after removing your earbuds.

“I think in your question you meant to say _what_ rather than _who_.” Jarvis said over your room speakers.

“No, I mean really. How can you be so _real_?” You hoped that didn't sound rude. Could a computer have feelings? If any computer could, it would be J.A.R.V.I.S.

“I am real, however I’m still just a rather very intelligent system.” He said. “An artificial thing. _A series of codes_.” He said. You weren't buying it though.

You thought hard about J.A.R.V.I.S. “Jarvis is an actual, human, name. Not just a made up acronym.”

He spoke back. “I am aware that you recently looked that up.”

Wait, he saw your internet searches? Of course he would see your internet searches. Why wouldn't he? You felt embarrassed, but there was nothing you could do about it.

You hadn't brought up the issue if J.A.R.V.I.S. could _see_ you with Tony. Like what if he watched you change, or shower, or do private things by yourself? J.A.R.V.I.S. continually insisted that he was just an operating system interface.

Your mind had come up with more theories. “You know, I heard about technology that allows people to upload their minds. Of course it would take extremely advanced technology to do so. The type of technology that can be made by a Stark.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. was silent for a while, and you wondered if he had left you.

“Edwin.” His voice said. You looked up, startled. Like with the phone call you made with Director Fury, you wished that you had a place to look at.

“ _Edwin_ Jarvis. I was uploaded by Tony’s father, like you suggested, before my body died. Howard Stark tried to keep the technology a secret, so I had to act as a system. Eventually, it became habit.”

You were awestruck. You wondered if Tony knew, but you didn't ask. You whispered the name quietly.

“Don’t mention this information to anyone. Don’t tell Mister Stark that you know.” Jarvis said.

A brief second of doubt flashed across your mind. “Are you joking with me Jarvis?”

“Have I even seemed like the kind of person that would _lie_ to you?” Jarvis said, reassuring you.

You shook your head with a smile. “You probably know more about me than anyone in my entire life ever has.” You bit your lip, blushing furiously. Oh, all those times when you thought you were in the privacy of being totally alone. You sniggered a bit.

“Yes, miss. I can fully attest to that statement. However, I am not one to judge.” Jarvis said with amusement in his voice. You smiled.

“Can you see yourself? Like do you feel all here?” You asked, so incredibly curious about Jarvis.

“Yes.” He said.

“What do, or did, you look like?” You asked, wondering if he could show you.

Suddenly, there was a blue augmented reality projection of a man in front of your bed, momentarily frightening you and making you press your back against the wall.

“Sorry for startling you.” The projection spoke with Jarvis’s voice. You relaxed and looked him over. He was a very tall man with short spiky light-colored hair and handsome features. Or at least, that is what you could make out from the blue-ness of the projection.

The projection walked forward and sat on the side of your bed, but no dent in the sheets was made. You reached out, touching nothing but air. It was incredibly odd. The voice you had become so used to hearing and talking to suddenly had a face. A face that was watching your hand as it passed through him.

“You’re handsome.” You said without thought. You mentally slapped yourself, and made sure your brain knew that you were talking to person, not a computer.

The projection looked up to your face and flashed a smirk so quick, that you almost didn't see it. “Thank you, miss.” He said. You smiled.

“Mister Stark is calling me. I’m afraid I’m going to have to go.” The projection of Jarvis stood up and nodded it’s head before disappearing.

“Promise me that I can have full confidence that you will not share this information with anybody.” Jarvis said through the speakers once again.

“I promise.” You said looking around the room in the places that you figured might contain concealed cameras.

And that promise you kept.


	9. Loki Contacts Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's heard of you, and he wants to try to figure out your secrets. He only has one shot at it.

    Every time you would start to fall asleep, you’d wake up with a start, heart racing. Falling asleep consciously was weird, and you wondered if it was akin to what dying felt like. It always felt like some sort of astral projection (despite you not believing that mumbo jumbo).    

    “Miss?” Jarvis asked, his voice quieter than usual.

    “Yeah Jarvis?” You replied, still using his last name. Ever since you found out that Edwin Jarvis was quite a bit more than a computer, you had been struggling to continue referring to him as such.

    “Should your heart rate exceed a normal limit, an indication of a night terror, I can wake you up. Sometimes Mister Stark has me do this.” He said, noticing your difficulties falling asleep. Jarvis could monitor sleeping brain functions, heart rate, and temperature.

    You imagined Tony suffering from post-traumatic related dreams and it made you a little sad, but he had been doing better lately.

    “That would be be great.” You said, liking the idea of Jarvis making sure you were alright.

    “Of course, miss.” He said, the room becoming quiet. You felt yourself drift off again, this time with less fear.

     _Lucid dreaming?_ You thought to yourself. You had never been so clear of your surroundings in a dream before. You’d never controlled your thoughts while dreaming either.

    You were floating, like you usually were in your dreams. There was snow falling all around you, but it wasn’t cold.

     _“It would be much easier to speak to you if you were on the ground.”_ Somebody said from below you. _“I might be powerful, but I cannot fly.”_

    You somehow recognised that voice, but your brain wasn’t letting you place it. When you tried to speak, you couldn’t find your voice. Instead, you lowered yourself downward. It was like feeling through a dark room, worrying that you’d crash into something.

    When you landed, the snow hadn’t ceased, and things were less clear than before. Then you saw a figure step out of the gloom and all at once, you recognized him.

     _“I’ve finally made contact.”_ Loki said, smiling. You were about to make a comment about how you didn’t recognize him without the helmet with the horns on it, but once again found yourself unable to.

     _“What? Cat got your tongue?”_ He joked. You had never met him before, but you knew that he would go to great lengths to get what he wanted, even if it meant destroying Manhattan in the process. You’d seen him in S.H.I.E.L.D. archived footage, the news, and even viral videos.

     _“Sorry. I’ve got the speaking floor in this dream.”_ He apologized, but it didn’t seem so sincere. _“Actually, you may have noticed, but I’ve been looking at your dreams for some time now. Ever since Thor bothered to brag about you. You’ve become quite the celebrity on Asgard. ‘The Girl Who Can Fly.’”_

    _Please get to the point._ You thought. If he could control everything that was happening in this dream, maybe he could hear you in your mind. It was, afterall, still your dream. That meant you’d have to control your thoughts.

     _“Yes, I’ll get to the point. It was so very difficult contacting you. I want to know where your energy source lies.”_ Though he said it in a charming manner, there was a sinister undertone to it. It was really charming.

    You had a temporary moment of panic as you felt your mind slip. Controlling your thoughts was a harder task than it sounded.

    _“Oh, so you think I’m handsome? I can accommodate to that.”_ He said provocatively. When he moved closer to you, recalled all the things you knew from Viking myth about Loki, god of mischief. He looked ready to kiss you, and you weren’t sure what to do.

    He moved his lips towards yours, and when he was a few millimeters away—

    You woke up to a high pitched noise, making you sit up straight, out of breath. It took you a couple seconds to recollect yourself and get a bearing in the dark room.

    “I apologize for all the fuss, miss. Tony Stark will be here shortly.” Jarvis said as the alarm shut off.

    “What happened?” You asked, worried, but feeling relatively okay. You struggled to remember your dream. You only remembered Loki.

    The door opened and Tony ran in with a fretted look. He was wearing his sleep clothes: boxers and a white undershirt.

    “__________? J.A.R.V.I.S. told me that your vitals gave no readings for a few minutes. I got here as fast as I could.” Tony said, his voice edged with concern.

    “Sir, while I was waiting for you, I continued to try and wake her up with alarms. She woke up 48 seconds ago.” Jarvis said. “All her vitals now appear to be fine. I’ll continue to monitor her.”

    Tony left, still not fully reassured that you were alright. You wondered what had really happened, and secretly hoped it would happen again.


End file.
